custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Count with Money (2001
Let's Count with Money is a custom Barney & Friends special for Season 4 aired on August 26, 1996. It is released on July 18, 1997 (same day as Camp WannaRunnaRound). Plot Barney and his friends learn about money, while BJ's money is stolen by Scooter McNutty. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Darren (Michael Yarmush) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jen (Keri Russell) *Leo (Daniel Brochu) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliot) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #BJ's Song # # # #Pennies on My Pocket # # # # # # # # # #Everyone is Special #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume (except for the costume during "Let's Play Together", but his Season 3 voice is still there.) *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used. *At the beginning of this video, during "Let's Play Together" (after Barney came to life), the Barney costume from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" is used. *The musical arrangements from "Hi, Neighbor!" is also heard in this video. *Season 1's I Love You uses the same vocals from that version, except Barney's vocals are mixed with Barney's 1996 voice. *The Season 2 Barney doll from " " is used. *First video to use the Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set. *This video took place in June 4, 1996. *On later prints starting with the Hit Entertainment print, there are several changes in this special. **A scene of Barney and his friends being frightened by Mr. Tenagain's noises is deleted. **An scene of Scooter McNutty taking BJ's money away is shortened. *When Barney and his friends scream as they are frightened by Mr. Tenagain's noises, Barney's scream is the same as Elliot's scream from "E.T. the Extra Terrestrial" (when Elliot is scared of ET in the cornfield), except it was pitched down to -12 and mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Underwear" (when Arthur wakes up from his first underwear nightmare, except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs off, holding his arm that Kyle hit), except it was pitched up to +3 and BJ's Season 3 voice, Mr. Boyd's scream is the same as Plankton's scream from "F.U.N." (when Plankton runs around Bubble Bass's hand full of jellybeans), except it was pitched down to -1, Queen of Hearts' scream is the same as Buster's scream from "Bitzi's Beau" (when Buster is afraid of the babies who are fighting), except it was pitched up to +5, Darren's scream is a mix of Patrick screams from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick thinks his ice cream is alive) and "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick gets stung by a jellyfish), except they were pitched up to +4, Min's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed on the red rough wagon and flies into the sand playpen), except it was pitched down to -3, Chip's scream is the same as Elliot's scream from "E.T. The Extra Terrestrail" (when ), Shawn's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from " ", Kristen's scream is the same as Butters Stotch's scream from " ", Robert's scream is the same as Nick's scream from , Carlos' scream is the same as Arthur's scream from *During a scene which Barney and his friends are scared of Mr. Tenagain's noises, the music from *When BJ screams as he sees his money gone, his scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from the Season 13 South Park episode "The Coon" (when Cartman turns right and runs away), except it was pitched up to +2, mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, and slowed down. *When BJ cries about his money gone, his cries are voiced by Eric Cartman from "Cartman Finds Love" (when ), except they are pitched up to +2 and Quotes Released Dates *July 18, 1997 (Lyrick Studios version) *October 13, 1999 (Lyrick Studios version) *January 7, 2004 (Hit Entertainment version) Previews Category:Barney Specials Category:Season 4 VHS Category:Season 4 Videos Category:Barney Specials Category:Season 4 VHS Category:Season 4 Videos